This invention relates to a toy animal vehicle, especially one for riding by a child, and particularly relates to a toy animal vehicle wherein much of the steering mechanism is within the body of the animal and concealed by the body. The hand-operated steering control member is externally mounted onto the animal body itself as distinct from a mainframe structure of the vehicle. Nevertheless, no movement of any part of the animal body itself is required in order for a child riding the vehicle to steer it.
Toy vehicles of the general type to which the invention is directed, namely those having a seat member behind an animal body, have in all known instances employed reins or other flexible steering means, and thus have lacked both push and pull steering control. A further important distinction of the present invention over prior art teachings is that of the simplicity of the structural relationships taught herein, as well as the preferred unitary character of several main elements forming the structure of the present invention.